Superior City
Superior City is a mid-sized town sitting between the dense Naragex Forest and the dark Wonder Cave. The city is accessible from both Route 301 and Route 302. Superior City features the first Gym and is home to a Pokémon lab. Many obstacles stand in the way to continue forward through Superior City. Walkthrough Arriving in Superior City from the Naragex Forest will reveal several obstacles that prevent the player from moving forward. The gym is not yet accessible, the Wonder Cave is being guarded by a police officer, Route 302 is being blocked by a boulder, and the Pokémon Lab has a messenger blocking the way in. Directly south of the entrance near the southern end of town is the Pokémon Center, where a man wandering around is looking to trade a for a . To the west of the Pokémon Center is a Pokémart, where an antidote can be purchased and given to the man that has been turned green to the west of the mart. Curing him will reward the player with TM06 Acid. There is a man on a bench just west of the lab who will give out an based on which type is chosen between fire, water, or electric. TIP: Beedrills can be found in the Naragex Forest, although they can be rare to come by. Just to the south of the bench is the IV Changer in the most southwest house. Here, the player can increase Pokémons' stats with the use of IV Stones. There is an Ancient Tome in the potted plant in the southwest corner of the room. Speak to the boy inside the house to hear about 's mother. Then make sure to talk to the HM04 Strength seller in the Pokemon fight club (pink building) before continuing to Drowzee's mother, or else you'll need to make two trips. Head back to the Naragex Forest to tell the about Hypno (the mother) about Drowzee's play-date. Hypno will then give HM04 Strength to the player. Head to the Poké Lab in the center of town and speak to the man with glasses blocking the doors. He will instruct the player to head into the Wonder Cave to speak with the professor and Gym Leader Devon. The officer in front of the cave is now gone and the cave can be entered. After completing the Wonder Cave, the gym is also now accessible. After defeating Gym Leader Devon, HM04 Strength can be used outside of battle. It is then possible to head back into the Wonder Cave to collect any missed items and to then push the boulder out of the way to reach Route 302. 'Rainbow Wing/Silver Wing' Once the player has learned HMXX Tesseract, it is possible to return to Superior City to obtain the Rainbow Wing (Omicron) or Silver Wing (Zeta). Using the Time Caller (but not Tesseract as it is currently bugged and does not work correctly) next to the tower will reward the player with the item, and it can be used to further the quest for Ho-Oh/Lugia. Obtainable Items |- |- ! style="background: # ; vertical-align:middle;"| * ! style="background: # ; vertical-align:middle;"| * |} Obtainable Pokémon . The Munchlax will be the same level as the traded Beedrill and will be nicknamed MunchMunch.}} |} Special Features 'Route 301' The very North of town, near the entrance to Naragex Forest, is actually part of Route 301, Pokémon from Route 301 can be found in the tall grass there. 'IV Changer' The IV Changer can change your Pokémon's IVs to their maximum value of 31. He is located in the most southwest house. Superior City Gym Fighting-type Gym The player enters the gym invisible. Gym Leader Devon will not battle until the player has become visible again. To do so, four flowers must be picked up from around the gym. The first flower is just before the first trainer. The second flower is just before the second trainer. The third and fourth flowers are surrounding Devon from either side. Every time the gym is left, the player must recollect the flowers. Once visible again, the player may challenge Devon to battle. 'Gym Trainers' |8|}} |9|}} |8|}} |9|}} 'Gym Leader Devon' Items: Potion x2 Trivia * Superior City is named after Lake Superior Category:Town Category:Location Category:Gym Category:Vesryn